Meant To Be
by SupaGleek
Summary: Sam Evans, the rich business man. Quinn Fabray, the humble waitress. He's madly in love with her, but she hates him with a passion. Can he change that? Includes minor Finchel and Brittana!
1. Introduction

**Very short but I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>It was a cold, windy day in Lima, and 25 year old Quinn Fabray woke to the sound of Blaine snoring softly next to her. There had always been something... different... about him. He wasn't like all the other guys she had dated. He was more a best friend than a boyfriend. She gently climbed out of bed, trying not to wake the trainee lawyer, and slipped into her Lima Bean uniform. Blaine stirred, rubbing his eyes and squinting as she pulled the curtains open.<p>

"Morning sleepyhead." she smiled softly, kissing his forehead gently as she left their bedroom. Their home was a small, 2-bedroomed house in the middle of the town, barely a 5 minute drive from where they both worked. As she filled the kettle, she heard the hum of the shower, shivering slightly and pulling her cardigan closer around her small frame. Barely 10 minutes later, Blaine jumped down the steep stairs, kissed his girlfriend on the side of her neck and took the coffee she'd made him. Taking a swig, he sat down at the wonky old table and smiled.

"What time are we going out tonight?" he asked.

"We're going out?" she questioned, clutching the warm mug.

"Yep. We're going to get hammered." he grinned.

"Thanks for the notice, I'll have the paracetemol ready." she smirked. He laughed heartily, downing the remainder of the coffee and putting his cup in the sink. She recognized this as her cue to do the same. Blaine and Quinn's relationship was a routine, a scripted show. Sure they had their spontaneous moments, but the main bulk was the same story every day. Get up. Coffee. Car. Work. Home. Dinner. TV. Bed. They loved each other, but they weren't IN love with each other, but neither dared to admit that. Ending it had crossed both their minds, but why would they? They had zero reason to. They were happy, never argued, didn't get in each others way and were still able to share a bed. But something, _something_ wasn't right. And what it was neither knew. So as Blaine rubbed his hands together and started the old car up, and Quinn applied red lipstick in the passenger seat, they subdued themselves to a life of unsatisfaction. But a safe and secure life at that.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam Evans sat up in bed, glancing down at the busty blonde beside him. He couldn't for the life of him remember her name. Mary? No. Maisie? No. Mia? That was it! Mia. He sighed, getting out of bed and throwing on a business suit. He'd wake her later, he decided, leaving the bedroom and walking into the kitchen of his large apartment. He made himself a coffee, and read over a few business propositions that had been put to him the day before. No. No. No. He flung the sheets into the recycling bin beside him as the blonde entered the kitchen in a skimpy silver dress. She swung out of a half full bottle of vodka.

"C'mon I'm late." sighed Sam, snatching the black coat on the leather sofa. She rolled her eyes and walked out. He grabbed his briefcase, quickly leaving and slamming the door behind. Mia was nowhere to be seen. He didn't remember half of what had happened the night before, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to remember. He jumped into the BMW and took off, well over the speed limit. He saw the car in front of his, the old rusty red one that belonged to Blaine Anderson and Quinn Fabray. He hated Anderson, simply because Quinn loved him. He could see their heads, Blaine laughing and Quinn swatting his with the papers in her hand. They were so horribly perfect. And he always managed to get stuck behind them every morning. Quinn Fabray was the woman for him, he just knew it. He was besotted with everything about her, from her musical laugh to her long blonde hair that she always had clipped up, to those beautiful hazel green eyes that were always framed with thick black eyelashes. He was convinced she would look beautiful in everything, she even made that disgusting Lima Bean uniform look good. But all he was to her was just "Good morning Mr Evans, a skinny latté to go yeah?"

And it didn't look like that was going to change _any_ time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Review maybe? I'd love that! :)<strong>


	2. The Lima Bean

**This is quite a bit shorter than the last chapter but it's the first Sam-Quinn interaction and I didn't want to mix it up with anything else. Thank's to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited me! I was _blown away_ by the reaction! I hope you like this (short) chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn darted into the Lima Bean, Sally her boss standing behind the counter, arms folded, eyes dark.<p>

"If the customers didn't love you so much, I'd fire you." she muttered.

"I'm sorry." replied Quinn meekly, throwing her apron on and making Blaine's cappucino. She rolled her eyes and mimicked her bosses squeaky tone, which made Blaine chuckle. He handed her the money, took the polystyrene cup and ran off. Smiling to herself and putting the spare change in the tips jar, Quinn turned to her next customer. Sam Evans. That man was so damn full of himself she was surprised he was still in this insignificant town at all. She put on her best pretend smile which reeked of 'I hate you but I'll pretend I love you to get a raise' and cocked her head to one side cutely.

"Good morning Mr Evans, skinny latté to go yeah?" she asked the fellow blonde. He couldn't help but smile back. He knew she didn't like him, but she didn't know him, did she now? He was hit with a brainwave.

"No. I'll have it in here." he smirked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Kay. Uhhh, take a seat I'll bring it down to you." she muttered, turning around and taking a cup from the stack. Sam Evans, spontaneous? Really? There must have been something in the air that morning. Sam chuckled, sitting down at a table close to the counter and smiling up at the blonde waitress. She walked over slowly, concentrating so much on not spilling any of the hot liquid that her tongue stuck out at the side of her rosy red lips. He smiled even more. She put the coffee down beside him, raising her eyebrows again and smiling, just a little bit less false this time.

"Thank you Miss...?" he grinned, pretending not to know the name of the woman he was so infatuated with.

"Fabray. Quinn Fabray." she replied cautiously, folding her arms across the front of her long apron.

"Well thank you Miss Fabray. Any lucky guy?" he asked cheekily, sipping the coffee, continuing to look her directly in the eye.

"Yes, actually." she replied, turning her head back to the counter. There was no one there, and barely 2 other people in the café anyway.

"Do I know him?" he pressed, still looking intently in her beautiful eyes.

"Umm... Blaine. Anderson, he's uh... a lawyer, well, a trainee lawyer," she stuttered. This man seemed far too interested in her love life for someone she'd barely say hello to. "And how about you? Is there any woman in your life?"

"No. Well, no one if you don't count the one night stands." he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"And you seem proud of those one night stands?" she smirked, sitting down at an angle on the opposite chair. His cheeks coloured a light pink and he laughed lightly.

"Ha! No, but it's the closest I'm gonna get to a stable relationship." he replied, sipping again.

"Well you're definitely missing out sweetheart." she smiled, standing up as she heard the door open.

"Haha, guess I'm waiting for 'the one'." he chuckled.

"I suppose that makes two of us." she replied, turning on her heel and making her way over to the counter. Sam narrowed his eyes, watching her. What did that mean? Did she not love Blaine enough to believe they'd be together forever? He drank the rest of his coffee, standing up and made his way over to the counter. Quinn smiled softly, in no way false this time.

"$2 please." she smiled. He handed it to her, smiling back.

"Uh... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..." he smirked.

"I guess you will. Unless one of your one night stands particularly likes how comfy your bed is." she giggled.

"And how would you know how comfy my bed was?" he grinned broadly, turning on his heel and walking out before she could answer.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE review! It makes me smile and it gives me inspiration! :) <strong>


	3. The Nightclub

**Yay! The feedback on this story is great! Here's Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>It was a slow day at the Lima Bean and it wasn't until the Dalton boys walked in that it started to get it's usual friendly buzz. Quinn stared at the clock, counting the seconds until she spotted Blaine, always the gentleman, holding the doors for two old dears. He smiled at her, his hazel eyes shining.<p>

"Well hello there!" he beamed.

"Heya. Get me out of here please!" she whimpered.

"When are you finished?" he asked.

"5 o'clock." she replied, gazing back at the clock. 4:45.

"I'll wait for you." he decided, taking his phone out and sitting down at a table. Finally 5pm came and Quinn snatched the red trench coat and followed Blaine out, leaving Sally to cater for the few people that remained. Traffic was heavy and the car was silent until a familiar song popped onto the radio that both sang along to loudly.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickie or a bruise_  
><em>Pictures of last night<em>  
><em>Eended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>  
><em>It's a black top blur<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on tabletops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop-op<em>  
><em>Whoa-oh-oah<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

_Trying to connect the dots_  
><em>Don't know what to tell my boss<em>  
><em>Think the city towed my car<em>  
><em>Chandelier is on the floor<em>  
><em>With my favorite party dress<em>  
><em>Warrants out for my arrest<em>  
><em>Think I need a ginger ale<em>  
><em>That was such an epic fail<em>

_Pictures of last night_  
><em>Ended up online<em>  
><em>I'm screwed<em>  
><em>Oh well<em>  
><em>It's a blacked out blur<em>  
><em>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credits card<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bars<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevards<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping int he dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop-op<em>  
><em>Oh whoa oh<em>

_This Friday night_  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>

_T.G.I.F._  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>  
><em>T.G.I.F.<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed but I forgot<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bar<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streaking in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a menage a trois<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa-oh<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again<em>

It ended with a laughing fit and confused looks from the neighbouring car. Blaine pulled into the drive and the blue front door couldn't seem more far away.

"Get your glad rags on Quinny, it's Friday night!" he grinned, as they both got out of the car. Inside the warm house, she groaned.

"Do we _have_ to go out?" she moaned.

"Yes! I'm not spending another Friday night on the couch watching chick flicks and eating pizza. We're in the prime of life Q! Live a little!" he insisted, throwing his tie carelessly onto the second step of the stairs. She groaned, slumping into the kitchen and rifling through the cupboards until she found a can of beans. While she showered, Blaine made beans on toast, burning both. Quinn arrived into the kitchen in her dressing gown to discover this, laughing and kissing his scarlet cheeks.

"It's the thought that counts?" he smirked. She giggled.

"De-lish-ee-us!" she chuckled, scooping a spoon of blackened beans into her mouth.

"Mouth-wat-er-ing." he added, biting into a slice of cremated toast. Both winced at the horrible taste of both foods.

"You can buy us dinner now too!" she nodded, boiling the kettle and making herself a coffee, going back upstairs to get ready. She came down a half an hour later in a black lace dress and black stilletos, her hair falling wavily down her back, again with red lipstick and false black eyelases. He grinned.

"I won't kiss you because you'll probably freak at me for ruining your make-up, but may I say you look beautiful tonight Ms Fabray." he beamed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And I don't everyday?" she smirked.

"You look stunning everday, but tonight you look particularly beautiful." he replied, not seeming to care about her make-up anymore and kissing her softly. She broke it off.

"Go get ready!" she urged, checking herself in the mirror above the fireplace. She looked around their home. The living room was cosy, a worn old carpet and sagging sofas only adding to the effect. There was pictures in frames of Blaine and Quinn with friends: Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany in particular. In the kitchen, knobs were missing off cupboard doors and the light in the refridgerator had broken long ago. The windows could do with a good clean and the breakfast dishes were still in the sink. Blaine ran down the stairs happily, dressed simply in a white shirt, suit jacket and dark jeans. He smelled of her favourite aftershave, smirking at her and letting them both out the door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam grabbed the keys off the counter-top in the kitchen, checking himself in the hall mirror before running off. His best friend, Puck, sat outisde the block waiting in the car.

"C'mon man, we're getting it tonight!" he grinned as Sam jumped in the car.

"Getting what?" he laughed.

"Some pretty hot ladies man!" replied Puck, speeding off into the dark night.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In the nightclub, Blaine put a protective arm around Quinn's lower waist as he saw a few nasty looking guys in the corner looking her up and down, concentrating on a few specific areas. They walked to the bar, both getting drinks before heading off to the buzzing dancefloor. While Blaine continued to drink, Quinn left her's untouched; someone had to be responsible. She walked up to the bar to get Blaine _another_ drink and spotted someone.

"Sam?" she questioned. The blonde turned around.

"Quinn? No way! Wow..." he replied, beaming, then his eyes opened wide and his mouth turned into the shape of an 'O'. She looked stunning.

"Ha! You don't scrub up too bad yourself." she smirked, noticing his wandering eyes. He smiled broadly.

"You out with the boyfriend?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. He's uh... Having fun..." replied Quinn, turning to look at Blaine who was absolutely hammered dancing wildly with another guy who seemed on the same wavelength as himself.

"He definitely is... So is my friend Puck." nodded Sam, pointing to the mowhawked man who was dancing with Blaine.

"Designated driver?" questioned Quinn. Sam chuckled.

"Yep. You?" he replied. She nodded. A muscular, bald man walked over and nudged Quinn, nodding at the door. She shook her head, laughing lightly and turned back to Sam. The man wasn't happy with that, snatching her elbow, trying to drag her along. She tried to shake him off but he was too strong. Before it could go any further, Sam pushed his way in, holding a hand up into the man's face with a 'back-off' look in his green eyes. The man glared at him before walking off to his next victim.

"You okay?" asked Sam. Quinn nodded.

"I think I just wanna go home now." she replied, shaking slightly.

"Well Blaine obviously can't drive and your pretty shaken up?" smiled Sam quietly, rubbing her back slightly.

"I don't wanna leave without him though..." she trailed.

"Well I'll drive you both home in your car and then I'll walk back for Puck." replied Sam. She shivered.

"No no. You can't walk back!" she smiled.

"Listen, I'll bring you home now in Pucks car. Then I'll drive back here and bring Blaine home in Pucks car with Puck. I'll pick your car up in the morning." he replied.

"Sam I'm fine! I can drive home but you can drive behind me if you really want to." she tutted.

"I'll do that then." he nodded, and walked onto the dancefloor to get Puck and Blaine. They walked the two drunks to the cars and closed the doors behind them.

"You sure you wanna drive?" questioned Sam. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," she replied. "And thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"Rescuing me. And caring." she smiled, turning to get into the car. Sam beamed. Well he was a step closer to winning her heart now.

* * *

><p><strong>Rescuing the damsel in distress! Haha! I hoped you liked it now PLEASE review! Please? With sugar on top? :)<strong>


	4. Something He Shouldn't Have Said

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed etc. I would have had this chapter up last night but the stupid internet connection went down but now it's back! Major cliffhanger here! Enjoy! And in a few chapters time I have HUGE drama planned so watch out! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Quinn woke, feeling Blaine's breath on the back of her neck. She rolled over and got up. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw that her false eyelashes were stuck to her cheeks and her eyeliner was smudged. She looked down at Blaine, who had her red lipstick all over his lips and neck. She sighed, slumping downstairs. She made a coffee and sat down on the sagging sofa, watching repeats of Oprah. There came a knock to the front door and she quickly checked herself in the hall mirror, pulling the eyelashes off her cheeks and cleaning her smudged eyeliner with her finger. She opened the door and smiled.<p>

"Hey." she smiled. Sam, dressed in sweats and a hoodie, smiled back.

"You weren't in the Lima Bean so I thought-"

"Oh no!" she cried, clasping her hands to her mouth.

"What?" he replied.

"I totally forgot about work!" she gasped. He laughed.

"Call in sick. And to be honest you _have_ looked better." he smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. How funny are you." she drawled. He sniggered.

"Anyway, here's your coat, your cell phone rang at 6am this morning from a certain Rachel? You left the coat on the top of Pucks car when we tried to shove him into the backseat, remember?" he chuckled. She grinned, nodding.

"Do you wanna come in for a coffee?" she asked, only then realising she was simply wearing Blaine's white shirt, covered in red lipstick and her underwear. He smiled.

"Sure." She opened the door wider and he stepped inside. Looking around the hall, he smirked at the picture of Blaine and Quinn in huge pink glasses with another tall guy with brown hair in geeky glasses and a smaller girl in bunny ears and bright green glasses.

"That's Rachel," Quinn smiled, pointing at the brunette girl. "The one that called you this morning. And that's her boyfriend Finn. They live in New York, they got out of here I guess." she added, leading the way into the little kitchen. He sat down at the wonky old table that shook quite a bit and smiled up at the blonde girl who filled the kettle. She hooked a piece of hair behind her hair and Sam's face fell. She had a hickey. He shook himself a little. The chick had a boyfriend for crying out loud, he should have known! She made his coffee, sitting down opposite him and drank her own, both silent for a few minutes.

"This is the first time I've ever had someone who I barely know and used to hate in my kitchen before." smiled Quinn. He chuckled.

"Okay well I'm Samuel David Evans. I'm 26, millionaire businessman. I'm used to one night stands, never been loved by a woman except my mom. Live in a skyline apartment, the finest block in Lima. Drive designer cars, ruin peoples lives every day and I'm kind of a manbitch. Anyway I'm basically just sitting in the kitchen of a waitresses house. Her names Quinn Fabray and I'm madly in love with her." he replied, looking intently in her eyes. Before she had time to reply someone else did.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" She spun around and died a little inside. He stood in the doorway in his boxers, his eyes fuming, chest heaving.

"Blaine..."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH! Awkward turtle! Anyway, review please! If you hadn't guessed already I love reviews! :)<strong>


	5. Leave

**Okay that cliffhanger was cruel but now I'm back and I've resolved the mystery. My internet is still being extremely tempermental but I hope you like the chapter, my 2nd today! :)**

* * *

><p>"Blaine..." began Sam. Blaine held a hand up.<p>

"You just... You... Why are you here anyway?" he stuttered. Quinn lay her head in her hands.

"I was just... just..." replied Sam, standing up.

"Sit. The Hell. Down." growled Blaine. Sam quickly sat down again.

"Blaine sweetie..." whispered Quinn.

"Be quiet Quinn." he replied, holding his hand up. She closed her mouth.

"It's not her fault." sighed Sam.

"I never said it was, but to be quite honest blondie, I've never heard her say anything good about Sam Evans before. Never in all the 4 years we've been dating has she said 'God Sam Evans is a nice guy'. So why are you so in love with her?" muttered Blaine.

"I... I... I don't mean _love_ as in _love love_. I mean... I mean... look at her... She's gorgeous and cute and sweet and-"

"Yeah, yeah. I am her boyfriend Evans, I know." tutted Blaine.

"...And kind and caring and beautiful and-" This time Sam stared at Quinn who tried to avoid eye contact.

"Listen... That doesn't give you any reason to be 'madly in love with her'." replied Blaine.

"Yeah uh... Guess I'm just hungover..." sighed Sam.

"That's weird because I don't remember you drinking last night." growled Blaine.

"Well you probably wouldn't remember anything you were absolutely hammered weren't you? So hammered you couldn't even protect your girlfriend from a psycho." snapped Sam, standing up.

"You've got some neck!" shouted Blaine, launching for him.

"HEY!" yelled Quinn, jumping in between the 2 men.

"Get out of the way Quinn!" roared Blaine

"Blaine? Blaine! Calm down baby, okay? Go sit down, we'll talk about this. You, out." replied Quinn, cupping his face and then glaring at Sam. Blaine stared coldly at Sam for a while before walking slowly into the living room. Sam turned to Quinn.

"Quinn-"

"Go," she whispered. He stared at her for a while before turning on his heel and opening the front door. He turned to look at her once more. "Please Sam. Let me handle this."

He sighed and walked out. She took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Blaine sat on the couch, the television on mute. She sat on the opposite sofa and sighed. He looked at her.

"Have you been...?" he began, wincing.

"What? No Blaine! Why would I cheat on you?" she replied. He sat for a few minutes then gulped.

"I trust you Quinn. I just don't trust him. I'm going back to bed." he sighed, getting up.

"Blaine?" she questioned.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I love you." she whispered. He smiled sadly and sat beside her, wrapping her in a warm hug.

"I'll be back down later. Call in sick, okay? Sally can hold the fort for one day" he smiled, getting up. She nodded and watched him walk out. She heard him mount the stairs and then heard him get into bed. She lay on the sofa, wrapping the brown blanket that covered the coffee stain around herself. She grabbed her phone and called The Lima Bean.

"Sally?" she greeted in her best croaky voice.

"No it's Tracey." came the chirpy reply.

"Oh thank God it's not that old bat!" smiled Quinn, knowing how soft her fellow waitress was.

"Hey Quinny, you ill?" asked Tracey.

"Well I suppose I am. Thats what you have to tell Sour Sally anyway." chuckled Quinn.

"Oh Quinny thats awful! You sound terrible!" replied Tracey, spotting Sally coming in from her 11 o'clock break.

"She's there isn't she?" smirked Quinn.

"Yes, yes of course I'll tell Sally. Get better soon sweetie!" cooed Tracey. Quinn giggled.

"I love you Trace!" she laughed, hanging up. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When she woke up, Blaine had her on his lap, kissing her softly. She smiled and sat up.

"I'm sorry for freaking out." whispered Blaine, holding the side of her head against his face.

"It's okay..." she replied, fiddling with the buttons on the sleeves of his shirt.

"Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night." he smiled into her hair.

"Not tomorrow night. Some time next week. I've had enough of nights out." she replied, nestling herself into him as he stroked her hair.

"Sure." he smiled. She cuddled into him and lay there for a while until she realised he was asleep again. It didn't matter how close they were or how many times she told him the same, he had never said 'I love you' to her. Never. And Quinn knew that _that_ was the reason things were so unsatisfactory between them. 3 simple words were threatening to split them up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I can't wait for you to read the next few chapters! I hope you liked the chapter! REVIEW! :D<strong>


	6. Blaine's Secret

**This is my longest chapter and the most drama-filled by a clear mile! Okay so to clear up a few things:**

**1)There was never any Beth.**

**2)Puck and Sam didn't got to McKinely like the others did.**

**3)Everyone else except Blaine, Quinn, Kurt and Artie are living in New York**

**Okay now that's all cleared up, on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, ignoring the dirty looks from Sally, Quinn got down to work. Sam strolled in casually at about 11 o'clock.<p>

"Good morning Mr Evans, skinny latté to go yeah?" she sighed, her head down. He cocked his head to one side, smiling sadly.

"I should never have said what I said." he whispered.

"No. No you shouldn't have." she replied, pulling out a polystyrene cup and making him his latté.

"I'm sorry." he sighed. She looked at him sadly.

"I love Blaine, Sam. Not you." she whispered, slamming the cup down on the counter. He rolled his eyes, pushing a few dollars to her and stormed off. She sighed, glancing around the quiet café.

"Tell me all about it." smirked Tracey, throwing her apron on.

"Long story." sighed Quinn, checking her phone.

"It's gonna be a long day." smiled Tracey. Quinn looked at her for a while then sighed again, telling her what had happened. Tracey smiled sadly.

"Go out to dinner with Blaine tonight and patch things up properly. It'll make things better." she nodded, handing a customer back his change.

"Okay. I'll call him, cover for me." replied Quinn, cutting into the staff room.

"Hello, McCarthy and Dobson Solicitors, Bella speaking who do you wish to speak to?" came the cheery voice of the secretary.

"Blaine Anderson." replied Quinn.

"Of course ma'am, Mr Anderson will be right with you." A few seconds later, after the call had been forwarded and the horrible music stopped, Quinn smiled.

"Hello, Blaine speaking what can I do for you today?" he greeted happily down the phone.

"Hey sweetie." smiled Quinn.

"Oh hey baby, whats up?" he replied.

"Umm, about dinner. Why don't we go out tonight? It _is_ my birthday tomorrow..." she trailed.

"Great idea! I'll pick you up from work 'kay?" he replied.

"Sure, love you." she smiled.

"Yeah! Bye!" he called, hanging up. Again, sighed Quinn, he'd avoided it _again_.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

As Tracey had predicted, it was a long day at the Lima Bean and Quinn's heart soared a thousand feet to see the dark haired man in the long grey coat breeze through the door at 5pm.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Hi, I have us booked in for 10 so lets go! See ya Trace!" he replied, waving at the older woman who winked at him knowingly. Quinn had confided in her all their plans, which became more and more long term by the day. Marriage, anniversaries, even kids. She had also let slip that she'd caught Blaine looking at engagement rings in catalogs and online. Tracey wasn't sure. There was something incredibly strange about Blaine. He was a pure sweetheart and wouldn't lay a finger on Quinn, but there was something strange there. And she just didn't know what is was.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Blaine parked the car outside Breadsticks and they both got out. Sitting down at their table, Quinn sipped her wine and smiled at him.

"Thank you for all this." she bamed. He winked at her.

"It's your birthday, Q. We had to make some kind of fuss." he replied as the waitress set their meals down on the table. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Quinn?" he questioned. She looked up and swallowed her food.

"Uh huh?" she smiled, sipping her red wine again.

"There's something I need to tell you." he whispered. Her heart raced.

"So you really are proposing?" she squeaked.

"What? No! I... I... It's a little more serious than that." he mumbled.

"You've been-"

"Quinn! he cried, exasperated.

"Okay I'll shut up now!" she giggled. He took another deep breath but he was shaking like a loose leaf in the wind.

"I... I'm... Quinn I'm gay." he choked. She stared at him. To him it felt like hours, but it must have been about 2 minutes. He reached out to take her hand but she snatched it away. Neither noticed Sam Evans walk in with a hopeful entreprenure. Quinn picked up her red wine and flung it all over Blaine.

"Quinn please!" he pleaded. Sam looked across the restaurant at them in surprise. Quinn stood up and Blaine tried to snatch her arm.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!" she yelled. Most of the restaurant turned to look at them. He stood up as she snatched her coat and purse.

"Oh Quinn come on we can talk about this!" he begged.

"Don't you DARE follow me!" she screeched, storming out. Sam followed quickly.

"Evans! What about my business? I need your money!" called the other man.

"You need a kick up the ass more like." he yelled back, slamming the door behind him. Quinn was in the parking lot, her head pressed against the window of Blaine's car. She seemed to sense Sam was there.

"He's gay, Sam. Gay. Homosexual. Likes boys. Gay. And I was just his stupid, pathetic little beard." she wept.

"Shhh... Calm down Quinn..." he soothed, rubbing her back in the black satin dress she was wearing. Blaine ran into the parking lot.

"Quinn please let me explain!" he pleaded.

"You buy me pregnancy tests, every time hoping it's positive. You've been looking at engagment rings for months. We've talked kids, marriage, growing old together. And then you come out with _that_?" she replied, shaking in anger.

"I know and we can still have all that Q!" sighed Blaine.

"No we can't. I know that I'll never make you happy. A fake relationship is like a car without gas, you can stay in it all you want but it won't go anywhere," she spat angrily. He tried to take her hand again but she jumped away. "Leave me alone. I'll come around and pick my stuff up in the morning." she sniffed.

"Where will you stay?" asked Blaine.

"I'll stay in a motel for the night or something. Anywhere will be better than sharing a bed with you again." she replied.

"You can stay with me, Quinn." offered Sam, who had been standing awkwardly between the bickering couple the whole time. Quinn looked at him for a few seconds before sniffing again.

"You don't need to do that." she whispered.

"Please." he smiled sympathetically.

"I suppose it'd save me a few dollars." she said huskily, her throat dry.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." sighed Blaine sorrowfully, climbing into the car and speeding off. Sam rubbed Quinn's back, leading her gently over to the BMW. She got into the passenger seat and lay her head on the window, sniffing quietly and wiping her cheeks until they reached his apartment. Again, he opened her door and rubbed her back softly, leading her inside. She tried to hide the fact that the tears weren't stopping, but she really wasn't fooling anyone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In the apartment, he pressed a cup of hot coffee into her hands. She tried to whisper a thanks but there were no words coming out. He stood in the kitchen part of the living area, keeping an eye on her and arguing with someone on the phone at the same time. Although he tried his best, Quinn could still hear.

"Listen, something's come up and I can't make it tomorrow. Yes I know it could be huge. Yes, yes I know Mark Zuckerberg will be there. Oh my God Phil for once in your life would you please just let me be a normal human being!" he hissed down the i-Phone angrily. She heard it, but it didn't seem to register in her head that he was putting his livelyhood on hold for the sake of her. The conversation ended with a few choice words and the phone being slammed onto the counter-top. He walked across the room and sat beside her on the white leather sofa.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Okay." she mouthed, it seeming that her voicebox was still not working. He took the empty mug from her hands and put it up in the sink, then stood in front of her with his hand out.

"C'mon, you need to sleep," he whispered. She took it miserably, and he lead her into a dark room. "Spare room." He rummaged in the bottom of his wardrobe until he found an 'old' shirt that still smelt like his cologne and tucked her up in bed. He smiled sadly at her before turning off the light and going into his own room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

All Quinn could feel was pain. It was like she'd been shoved in a dark room and it was locked. She didn't know what she was going to do. The house and car were legally Blaine's and she couldn't expect Sam to put her up forever. She was alone in this horrible world and the thought of not waking up to Blaine's face in the morning scared her. She cried and cried and cried until she didn't know why she was crying anymore. The clock on the wall read 2am and Quinn couldn't stick it anymore. She climbed out of bed and left the room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam lay awake in bed, hearing her crying relentlessly next door. He closed his eyes firmly, but couldn't sleep. Then he felt a slight weight on the other side of the bed. A blonde head was lying there, weeping and trying to muffle it. His heart tightened. He knew why she'd gotten into bed beside him. Because she wanted normality, she wanted someone warm to hold her and tell her it was all gonna be okay. And thats exactly what he did. He rolled over and grabbed her around the waist. Her whole body shook with tears and she was freezing cold.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry S-s-sam." she stuttered, bawling. He sighed, stroking a hand through her hair.

"It's okay. It's all gonna be fine. I'll make it better, I promise." he whispered, kissing the top of her head softly. She wept harder.

"I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-stupid!" she bawled, her head becoming more painful by the second.

"No you're not and you know that. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life. He's the stupid one." replied Sam, feeling her calming down.

"Thank you." she whispered, holding his arms around her waist, willing him not to let go.

"It's okay." he replied, holding onto her tightly.

"Can I stay in here with you tonight? I just need someone to hold me." she wept. He could feel the hot tears on his arms.

"Of course you can. You know you can." he whispered. All was silent for a few minutes until he felt her breathing become heavier and steadier. She was asleep, but he was nowhere near it. This had been his dream for a long time. To have Quinn Fabray in his arms. And now he had it. But it was bittersweet, because in his dreams there was no heavy tears. And there was no broken hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOH! I had a free day today since I went to the dentist this morning and my teeth were too painful for me to go back to school so this was the result. I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! It might cheer me up a little? :)<strong>


	7. Now or Never

**New chapter! It took a while to write but ignore any mistakes, it's been a long day! :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Quinn woke to a soft breeze on the back of her neck. She looked around the unfamiliar room and then remembered what had happened the night before. She bit her lip and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. So much for showing Sam Evans how tough and confident she was.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry..." she whispered, pulling out of his grasp and climbing out of the bed.

"No no it's fine." he replied, looking up at her sadly. Her eyes were red and puffy and she kept her head down in embarrassment.

"I'll be out from under your feet soon, I swear." she added, running a hand through her hair and sighing at the reflection in the mirror on the wardrobe.

"There's really no need. I quite like having you around." he smiled, sitting up.

"Ha! Well those famous one night stands won't like one bit of me!" she smirked.

"Q, if you're in the house, there'll be no one night stands I can assure you." he winked. She rolled her eyes and left the bedroom. She glanced around the open plan apartment, taking in her surroundings before walking up to the kitchen that was on a little raised platform. She boiled the kettle and then searched the cupboards looking for cups until Sam creeped up behind her and opened the only cupboard she hadn't tried. She glared at him, but the smirk he gave back to her could only make her smile back.

"Seriously though, it'll only be a few more days and I'll be gone." she nodded, handing him a coffee which he took gratefully.

"No. I'm not letting you spend money on a new place when this one is here for you. And besides, I don't think you're in the right mindset to live alone yet." he replied.

"Your saying I'm a mental hospital case." she smirked, raising her eyebrows and sipping the coffee.

"No. I'm just saying I think you need a little support for a while." he smiled back, sitting at the table in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Or you're saying that you don't want me to leave because I keep your bed warm." she chuckled.

"Well that's just another advantage to the deal." he grinned as she sat opposite him.

"Ha! No, but I do make a mean cup of coffee." she smiled.

"Well you'd have to now wouldn't you? Working in a coffee shop and all?" he chuckled.

"Hmmm, yes because I studied coffee making at college did I?" she grinned.

"Yup, I guess you did." he replied cheerily, finishing the coffee and putting the mug in the sink.

"I have to go round _there_ today." she sighed, referring to her old home.

"I'll come with you if you want?" he replied, leaning against the counter-top.

"Would you?" she beamed. He grinned.

"Of course. But there's a catch." he smiled.

"And that is?" she smirked, standing up and putting her empty mug in the sink. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer into him.

"That you stay here, just for a while." he whispered. She smiled.

"No..." she replied sarcastically. He grinned.

"Alrighty then!" he laughed, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed.

"SAM!" she giggled, smacking his back. He laughed, putting her down on the couch.

"I'll ask again. Why don't you stay here for a while? No pressure now." he grinned.

"I'd love to." she replied. He smiled.

"Good..." he whispered, staring into her eyes. Neither said anything for a while until Quinn dragged her eyes away and sighed.

"I can't face work this week." she moaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Lemme handle it," he replied, picking her phone off the coffee table. "God Fabray when did you get this brick, graduation?" She rolled her eyes.

"About that." she grinned, standing up as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello, is that Sally? Well hello there, I'm Sam Evans, a regular customer to your café. I'm calling on behalf of Quinn Fabray, she's come down with a terrible case of food-poisoning. I'm afraid it'll be next Monday or Tuesday until you see her again." he rambled on, smirking at her. She giggled, chewing her lip.

"Thank you so much ma'am, I'll give Quinn your best wishes of course!" he grinned, hanging up.

"Genius." she smiled, taking the phone off him and going to get dressed. She had no other choice but to put on her dress from the night before, and the painful stilletoes.

"We should probably clear out that spare room and move the stuff outta the wardrobe." he nodded. She smiled.

"You're thinking this stay is going to be extremely long term eh?" she chuckled, attempting to fix her hair in the reflection of the window.

"You look great, you always do." he remarked, ignoring the previous question, too busy watching her. She turned around and smiled.

"Thank you." she smirked, raising her eyebrows. He smiled, walking into the spare room that was quite literally untouched from the night before and opened the curtains. He flung the wardrobe doors open, revealing business shirt after business shirt.

"Time for a clean out." he chuckled. She smiled, leaning against the door frame. She then decided to help him out, especially after all her was doing for her. She knelt down beside him and opened a drawer under the wardrobe.

"Comic books?" she smirked, holding up the tattered old Spiderman cover. He blushed.

"I was a kid." he muttered, placing it gently in the 'keeping' pile.

"Yeah sure," she giggled, pulling out the rest of them. "Oh my God I had these too!" she gasped then, pulling out a few toy soldiers.

"Wow, there was no pink princesses in your house then!" he chuckled, folding an old Christmas jumper and placing it on the storage pile.

"Nope. Pink stinks." she smiled, holding two of the soldiers in her hands before handing them to him. He stared at them for a while and then placed them in the dumping pile. They spent another hour at the tidy up and then Sam put all the clothes into his own room.

"Are you sure you want to do this today? We could wait till tomorrow." he asked cautiously, holding the car keys in his hand. She shrugged her red trench coat onto her shoulders and sighed deeply.

"I want to do it today. I need to do it today, or else I'll not do it at all." she sighed. He smiled sadly at her, opening the front door and letting her out.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The car ride over was quiet, but not awkward.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" he asked. She glanced at him, her throat sore and eyes wet.

"Umm... Uh... Yes... I mean no. Uh no." she stuttered, leaning her head against the window. He sighed, rubbing her back sympathetically.

"I'll walk you to the door. If he's in a bad mood I'll come in. If he's in a good mood I'll come in too but I'll wait downstairs." he smiled. She nodded.

"Thanks." He parked the car beside the house, locking it after they'd both got out. He placed a protective hand on her back and she nodded again, knocking at the door. She could see a figure run down the stairs quickly, then she heard the door being unlocked. Why was he still in bed at 11am? He opened the door, out of breath.

"Q!" he beamed.

"It's Quinn." she replied plainly, no emotion showing her grey face.

"You're here to get your stuff?" he sighed. She nodded curtly, stepping past him inside.

"Nice to see you've brought a friend." spat Blaine, nodding at Sam. Quinn glared at him and beckoned for the blonde to come in. He did, standing in the hall as she mounted the stairs. Blaine opened his mouth in horror.

"Quinn! Wait a second, I-" But he was too late. Quinn was at the bedroom door, staring in shock horror at the figure lying in her bed.

"What is _THAT_ doing in my bed?" she yelled as the man jumped up. Blaine had reached her at that stage.

"Let me explain..." he mumbled.

"No! It obviously didn't take you very long to warm my side of the bed!" she screeched. Sam was at the top of the stairs now.

"Just like it didn't take you very long to warm the other side of Evans' bed?" retorted Blaine. The slap rang out around the house, leaving Sam and the anonymous man standing wide-eyed, Quinn in shock at herself and Blaine clutching his cheek. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes for a few seconds then pushing past him into the bedroom.

"Get out." she whispered at the anonymous man, who she recognized but couldn't remember who it was for the life of her. She flung the wardrobe doors open and began the task of seperating her clothes from Blaine's. He stood at the door, his cheek flaming bright red.

"Do you-"

"I want nothing from you. Just go make out with lover boy elsewhere while I'm around." she snapped, pulling her big suitcase from the other side of the room over to the wardrobe. Blaine sighed, hanging his head and walking down the stairs again. Sam walked slowly into the room, sitting cross legged beside her, watching her fling tops, jeans, dresses and anything she could get her hands on furiously into the case. These movements got quicker and quicker until he snatched her hands to stop her. She looked at him for a moment until the bawling started again. He sighed, pushing the case in between them away and pulled her into his chest. The girls mood swung into different forms about 3 times a minute. He rubbed the back of her head softly, hushing the wailing. It wasn't working and he pulled her onto his lap, holding her against him until the bawling turned into crying which turned into weeping which turned into a tired and upset face. She wiped her eyes, and climbed off his knee, going back to packing. All was silent for a while until Sam smiled.

"The sun'll come out, tomorrow. Bet yer bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun." he sang quietly.

"Just thinkin' about, tomorrow. Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow. Til there's none." she added, sniffing.

"When I'm stuck in a day, that's grey, and lonely. I just stick up my chin and grin and SAY! OH!" he grinned.

"The sun'll come out, tomorrow, so ya gotta hang on til tomorrow, come what may." she smiled waterly.

"Tomorrow!" he beamed.

"Tomorrow!" she giggled.

"I love ya tomorrow, you're always a day away!" they sang together, both falling into a fit of laughter. They continued grinning until all the bags were packed. She carried two smaller ones, Sam taking the big one. Down in the hall, Blaine stood.

"Um, do you want your pictures and stuff?" he asked, holding a wet cloth to his cheek.

"Keep em." she replied curtly, leaving without another word. Sam followed, and they drove off, Blaine watching them leave regretfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? They aren't together just yet but they're getting there. Thats the song from Annie, Tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEW! :)<strong>


	8. Not Now Puck PLEASE!

**It's been so long! Okay it's really short but it's a bit of fluff and I'm introducing Sam's best friend Puck! Funny stuff. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Quinn set about unpacking her stuff. It wasn't until 10 o'clock that she finished, sitting on the couch tiredly.<p>

"You're a teacher?" came a voice from up in the kitchen. She turned around.

"I forgot about that, yeah an elementary school teacher." she replied. He brought the 3 folders over and sat beside her.

"And you're working in the Lima Bean?" he questioned with a smirk.

"No shit Sherlock." she replied, playing with the ties on her sweat pants. He chuckled.

"I know the principal of the local elementary school, I could put a good word in for you?" he smiled. She shook her head.

"It's pointless. I'm not good enough." she sighed.

"You really need to start believing in yourself more." he tutted.

"Kinda hard to when you've just found out your long term boyfriend is gay." she mumbled, brushing a single tear away with her finger. He pulled her into him and he was surprised when she buried her head in his chest.

"Just forget Blaine ever happened." he whispered, stroking her hair.

"Easier said than done." she replied, her voice muffled. He then heard the key turning in the door and Puck strolled in.

"Ha! Bit early for the one night stand to be here yet, eh Sammy?" he greeted, opening the fridge and pulling out the milk carton. Sam glared at him as Quinn sat up and perched awkwardly on the edge of the sofa.

"Uh, Puck this is Quinn. She's uh... she's living here now." replied Sam, standing up and smoothing his jeans out.

"Woah, now Mr Bachelor For Life's got a girlfriend?" grinned Puck, swigging straight from the carton.

"Um, no we're just friends." nodded Sam, as Quinn stood up.

"I uh... I have to unpack the rest of my things but uh... it's getting late so I guess I'll just go to bed." she smiled, her cheeks flaming red. Puck chuckled.

"Naw wait, I won't keep Sam for too long, he can join you." he laughed. Quinn smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Charming." she smiled, turning on her heel and closing the bedroom door behind her. Sam picked up one of his shoes and flung it at Puck, who fell about laughing when Sam missed and hit the crystal fruitbowl which smashed as a result.

"Quinn Evans oooh! Sammy's got a girlfriend." cooed Puck loudly.

"Shut up okay! She's not my girlfriend!" hissed Sam angrily. Quinn, apon hearing the smash, emerged from her bedroom and looked around curiously.

"Sam decided to vent his anger on being friendzoned by smashing up his grandma's fruitbowl." spluttered Puck. Quinn giggled and looked to a fuming Sam.

"Your friend's very polite, Sam. He's so kind and welcoming. Doesn't make situations awkward at all." grinned Quinn sarcastically, walking back into her room.

"GET OUT..." spat Sam, pointing at the door.

"Okay I'm going! But if you don't want your privacy invaded again I'd consider changing the hiding place for that spare key. And don't tell me where it is." smirked Puck, sauntering off. Sam sighed, slamming the door. He looked up at the clock. 11pm. He turned out the lights and got into bed, missing the smell of the peachy shampoo beside him. He heard her turn the lights out next door. And for the 2nd night running he found himself with his eyes firmly shut, but not seeming to be able to drift off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quinn lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She glanced at her phone. 1 new message. Opening it, she squinted at the bright light.

_**I'm so sorry Q. Can we meet up and talk someday? B.**_

She sighed, choosing the reply option.

_**When? Q.**_

Less than a minute later the phone vibrated again.

_**2morrow at my house? U can get lover boy 2 drop u off and then u can bring the rest of ur stuff with u? B :)**_

Quinn sighed and considered her reply before nodding.

_**Okay, c u then. Q. **_

She put her phone down and stared at the ceiling once again. She couldn't sleep. And no matter how awkward the night had been, there was only one place she could find sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sam felt the familiar weight on the side of the bed, and then he felt the cold figure nestle into him. She was like a child who kept pestering her parents to let them sleep in their bed. He smiled softly.

"I'm so bipolar." she sighed. He chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't change a thing." he smiled.

"Thats good. Because you're gonna have to put up with me for a lot longer than first thought. Because I've just realised that I can't go to sleep anywhere else except in your arms." she replied softly. He smiled gently again.

"And I've realised that I can't sleep without you in my arms." she muttered quietly. She buried her head deeper into him and it wasn't long until both were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it's very short as I said before but the next few chapters in store are long and very sweet so look forward to it! I'm now going to go to bed and when I wake up I want <em>at least<em> 6 reviews? Deal? And if I get them I'll have a new chapter tomorrow! Review my buddys! :)**


	9. This Close

**Okay I got 9 great reviews so I got up specially to type out this chapter! It's still quite short but there's a cliffhanger at the end. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning wasn't one bit awkward. The alarm bleeped and Quinn sighed, realising Sam had a life other than taking care of her. She felt him lift his arm off her back and hit the snooze button.<p>

"Uh! I don't wanna get up." she moaned.

"Neither do I. But Phil's gonna kill me if I don't come in today." he sighed. She sat up and stretched.

"Mind if I take a shower?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.

"No problem, you know where the bathroom is." he yawned, rolling over. She walked into her room and grabbed a flowery sundress and a pair of heels. After her shower, Quinn dried her hair, put her make up on and walked up into the kitchen, where Sam was making breakfast, dressed in a black suit. He smiled at her and pressed a cup of coffee into her hands. She leant against the counter and watched him, smiling.

"About that school..." she began. He looked up and grinned.

"Getting a bit of self confidence are we?" he asked, biting into a slice of toast.

"Hmm? Anyway, would you, yano, 'put in a good word for me'?" she replied, sipping her coffee. He smiled.

"Sure. I said I would. And even if you told me not to I was going to anyway." he grinned.

"Of course you were." she nodded. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You can be anything you wanna be Quinn. I know you can." he whispered, standing in front of her. She smiled gently.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she replied softly as he took the cup out of her hands and left it on the counter.

"I'm always the hero..." he murmered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And I'm the damsel in distress..." she whispered, as their heads grew closer. Just before their lips touched, Sam's cell phone rang.

"Ignore it." he murmered against her skin. She nodded slightly but it wouldn't shut up. And then to top it all off the fire alarm screamed when Sam's fry burned. He tutted, grabbing a tea towel and swatted the damned alarm. She giggled, throwing the cremated meats into the bin.

"How romantic." she spluttered, the whole apartment filled with smoke. He sighed, but then started to laugh too.

"I was _this_ close to actually getting you to be my girlfriend and dumb technology decides to park its fat ass in between us." he smirked. She laughed.

"Aww! Come here you have black soot or something on you." she giggled, wetting a cloth in the sink and wiping his face.

"That's the last time I'll try making you breakfast and kissing you at the same time." he smirked, as she wiped his face. His smirk turned into a look of childish disapointment and she chuckled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Go change, them clothes need a good wash." she smiled, ruffling his hair. He sighed and slumped off to get changed. Quinn smiled, opening the windows to let some air in. She finished her coffee and picked up the 3 folders off the sofa. She had good qualifications, masters degrees. Sam emerged from his bedroom in a fresh grey suit, white shirt and black tie.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" he asked, fixing his ruffled hair in the mirror.

"Well... I uh... Made plans to meet with Blaine and talk about things." she replied, looking at him cautiously. He thought about this for a minute and turned to look at her.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Well, yeah. I mean I still have to pick up the rest of my stuff and all so I might as well talk to him while I'm there." she replied, washing out her cup.

"I dunno Q. The guy's still mad that you left, I wouldn't feel happy leaving you on your own with him...?" he sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Well would you look at you? All nervous and protective!" she laughed. But he didn't.

"Quinn, I don't trust that guy!" he replied angrily. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well I do! I've known Blaine a lot longer than I've known you and he has never _NEVER_ lifted as much as a finger to hurt me!" she screeched. He sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. He looked thoughtfully at her for a while and nodded.

"Okay then. If you trust him I do." he whispered. She smiled triumphantly.

"Good. You'll drop me off?" she grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"I think we need to get you a car..." he muttered, snatching his coat and keys. She laughed, throwing her coat on and leaving the apartment.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They pulled up outside the house and Quinn took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" he asked.

"No. It's fine. And you're late anyway." she replied, opening the door and getting out.

"How will you get home?" he asked.

"It's not a long walk." she smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Be careful!" he called out the window to her.

"I always am!" she called back, as he drove off. She closed her eyes and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the familiar hazel eyes and black hair answered. He wore a huge grin.

"Hey! I'm so glad you-"

"Yeah yeah. What do you want to talk about anyway?" she interrupted, pushing past him. He sighed, closing the door and following her into the kitchen.

"Do you want a coffee?" he asked, filling the kettle. She shook her head and sat down at the table.

"I want to talk about when you found out. When you decided to tell me. Who helped make up your mind. I want to know everything." she whispered. He sighed and nodded towards the living room. She stood up and followed him, sitting on the opposite couch. The house didn't feel like home anymore. It felt cold and empty. It felt like a _house_. And that was only because Quinn had adjusted to her home being Apartment 326 floor 10. Blaine sighed again and sat cross legged on the couch.

"I found out about 6 months ago. I was drunk at the office's Christmas party and I kissed a guy... It just felt..."

"I don't wanna know how it felt. I want you to tell me who was in my bed yesterday morning," she interrupted him again. He closed his eyes and didn't say anything. "Blaine. Tell me now." she warned. He opened his eyes again and looked at her sadly.

"Kurt..."

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHH! Awkward turtle! Anyway, I forgot to tell you all in the last chapter that while I was in Dublin last week, I got my hands on a cup that had <em>SupaGleek <em>written on it! Needless to say I bought it! Okay that was random but anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! I might have a new chapter up by tonight too! :)**


	10. Friends Again?

**Okay I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but ANYHOO! This story is fun to write and I had a free few hours when my family were away on a walk. So here it is! Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at Quinn curiously. He knew Kurt had been one of her best friends since high school. Her mouth quivered.<p>

"W...w...w...what?" she whispered.

"Please don't slap me again." he replied, his hands in front of his face already.

"Oh this just gets better and better and better by the damn minute." she chuckled sarcastically, holding her head in her hand.

"Quinn, I'm-"

"Is he here now?" she snapped, standing up.

"Wait, what?" he replied, as she left the living room.

"Here. Today. Now." she called behind her, running up the stairs. He followed quickly as she burst into the bedroom.

"Quinn, let me explain." sighed Blaine.

"No I'm not that stupid Blaine. I'm may be pretty but I ain't dumb." she replied, almost too brightly.

"I'll leave." nodded Kurt, getting up.

"No no, you look much too comfortable there." smirked Quinn sarcastically.

"Quinn I'm sorry." sighed Blaine.

"I'm not." she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean your not the only one thats got something to cuddle up to at night." she smirked triumphantly. Blaine hung his head.

"You mean you and Evans... Yano... Sleep together..." he sighed. She nodded.

"Yeah. We do." she replied triumphantly. He glared at her.

"I don't think we need to talk anymore." he hissed.

"Well would you look at who threw his toys out of the pram as soon as Sam was mentioned." she chuckled, turning on her heel.

"Quinn, listen I hope we can still be friends." called Kurt. She turned around and cackled.

"Nice try. But I'm not forgetting this one." she replied, walking down the stairs. Sh grabbed a bag of hers from under the stairs and set about packing frames with pictures, dvds, cds, books, cushions and anything she could find into the bag.

"Do you want a ride over to Evans'." asked Blaine, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen while she threw her cheque book and bank statements into her bag.

"No." she replied curtly, running a hand through her hair.

"Is it far to walk?" he questioned, watching her carefully.

"About 10 minutes." she sighed, zipping the bag up and running back upstairs again. She snatched all her make-up, toothbrush and shampoos. She wasn't leaving anything behind this time. She walked back down, putting all the stuff into her bag and nodding at Blaine. She'd calmed down now.

"I'm sorry we ended on such a bad note." he whispered.

"Me too." she sighed, tears in her eyes.

"I'd hug you but I'm afraid you'll put a restraining order on me." he chuckled. She giggled.

"I hope we can try to be civil to each other." she smiled. He nodded.

"Me too." he grinned.

"Now about that drive home..." she smirked. He beamed, grabbed his keys and they left the house.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

That evening, after Quinn had made pasta for dinner, Sam smiled.

"What?" she questioned, as she dried a plate he'd washed.

"I rang the principal of the elementary school..." he smiled, handing her another dish.

"Oh?" she replied, putting the plate away.

"Turns out the old kindergarten teacher is retiring and there's a slot open. He said he's get you in first for interviews so I bagged you one for tomorrow." he grinned.

"Eeek!" she beamed, jumping into his arms. All was good until she felt his wet hands soak through her dress.

"Hahaha! This morning I had to change now _you_ have to!" he laughed. She giggled and shook her head, then grabbed a handful of the soapy water and threw it on him. He laughed, doing the same to her and it continued until both were soaking wet.

"I'm never gonna be able to wear this dress again!" she chuckled. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him.

"I can assure you Quinn, your dress is the last thing on my mind right now." he whispered.

"Well then what is?" she smiled softly, reaching up and brushing the suds out of his blonde hair.

"Finishing what I tried to do this morning." he replied. She smiled again.

"And what would that be?" she giggled.

"This." he replied, kissing her passionately. She slid her hands into his hair and he tightened his grip around her waist. Neither heard the key rattling in the door.

"Aww man! He's out of the friendzone and into the friends with benefits zone!" howled the familiar voice. Sam and Quinn pulled away from each other but he still held his arms around her waist.

"I thought you were supposed to move the spare key?" hissed Quinn.

"Never got round to it!" he replied. Quinn giggled and pulled out of his grasp. She walked towards the man that was standing devilishly in the doorway.

"Good night Puck." she smiled. He winked at her on his way out.

"STAY SAFE!" he yelled back at them. Quinn giggled and turned around to Sam.

"Where were we?" he asked, picking her up bridal style and carrying her off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Review PLEASE it gives me so much inspiration! :)<strong>


	11. I Think I Love You

**Okay, it's been ages, but here's a longish chapter for you. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Sam woke the next morning, a soft, sweet smelling head under his chin. He yawned, waking the fellow blonde up.<p>

"Morning." he smiled.

"Morning." she replied, turning to face him.

"Me being dumb, I had to book your interview for 10am." sighed Sam. Quinn groaned, turning to look at the clock on the bedside locker. 9am.

"We have an hour?" she smiled, kissing his neck.

"No, you need to be game for today Quinn! Now, go shower and then we'll have to pick out your clothes." he smirked.

"Yes mommy." she replied sarcastically, climbing out of bed, wrapping the sheet around her.

"Shoot, I'll be late for work!" snapped Sam, jumping up. The race was on for the bathroom. Running across the apartment, Quinn slammed the door of the bathroom.

"I think I'll take my time!" she called.

"I'm giving you 5 minutes Q, or else I'll have to come and get you myself!" he yelled. He smiled then, hearing the musical laugh as the shower hummed. He contemplated making breakfast, then remembered the disatrous events yesterday morning. He made 2 coffees instead, smiling at her as she emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a black towel, one wrapped around her blonde hair. He handed her the coffee.

"Go get ready, I need a ride across town." she smiled, taking it out of his hands.

"Hmmph. We _really _need to get you a car." he replied, sauntering off to the bathroom.

"Well if I get the job I can get my own." she nodded.

"But I could-"

"No! I want something to call my own!" she snapped, interrupting him.

"Like our own little baby?" he smirked.

"Don't get broody on me, now GO! Shower NOW! It's 9:30!" she exclaimed, pushing him to the door. As she heard the showers hum, she sighed. She couldn't handle her own kid now. Not yet. She was still raw from Blaine, and she felt guilty for doing it with Sam the night before, as if she was still with the Hobbit. She shook herself. Blaine had cheated on her. End of. They were finished. She pulled a pretty yellow skirt, cream lace top and brown heels with cream socks out and got ready, dried her hair and put her make up on. She wasn't wearing a sharp business suit or something too formal. This was a kindergarten job. The kids wanted someone they could relate to, talk to easily. She smiled at Sam as he ran across the living room, wrapped in a towel to the bedroom. She brushed her teeth, grabbed her folders and stood waiting for him. He grinned, snatching his phone and opened the door.

"We have approximately 10 minutes to get you to this interview!" he smirked as she snatched her coat and ran out the door. He slammed it behind them and followed her to the car.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A week before, Sam would never have dreamt Quinn Fabray would be sitting in the passanger seat of his car, straightening his tie for him and brushing down the dust on his long black coat. As she babbled on about what she was going to say to this principal, he took a deep breath.

"And I was going to tell him about my glee club in high school and-"

"Quinn..." he began.

"Yeah?" she replied, checking herself for the last time in the mirror.

"I feel as if you've been here with me forever. You're like a drug, I'm addicted to you, I can't get enough of you. I just... I just hope..." he rambled, sighing and stopping a traffic light.

"...hope that I feel the same...?" she questioned, looking longingly at him. He rested his head in his hand.

"Yeah..." he sighed, driving again. All was silent for a while until Quinn rested a hand on his.

"I do... And I don't know why... I mean, we hardly know each other, but it's like I've known you my whole life." she whispered. He nodded.

"Me too. I can't explain it. I don't know what it is." he sighed.

"Love. I love you. And you love me too. We've just obviously never felt like this with anyone before. I know I haven't." she replied softly.

"You love me?" he smiled.

"I suppose I do. I mean, logically I shouldn't, I don't know you, do I?" she chuckled as the car pulled into the school car park with 4 minutes to spare.

"We'll have to get to know each other more at Breadsticks tonight at eight I guess." he winked.

"Hopefully we'll be celebrating!" she replied, closing the car door.

"Call me when you get any news Ms Fabray!" he called out the window. She smiled back, walking across the school yard to the building. The principal, Mr Walker, stood in the hall smiling.

"Good morning Ms Fabray, how nice to finally meet you! I've been told by a reliable source that you're the perfect woman for the job!" he greeted. She laughed.

"Oh Sam..." she chuckled. "I suppose we'll see Mr Walker!" She followed him into his office and sat down. 'Here goes nothing' she thought, as he sat opposite her.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The interview went swimmingly. Quinn sauntered off to a nearby café, waiting for a response from Mr Walker. As she breezed through a fashion magazine, her phone rang. Her heart raced as she pressed the little green button.

"Hello Mr Walker!" she greeted pleasantly.

"Hello there Ms Fabray. Now, do you want the good news or the bad news?" he replied. Quinn's heart sunk. Bad news?

"There's bad news?" she sighed.

"Yep. You'll have to get used to even earlier mornings. You got the job!" he laughed. She squealed quietly and punched the air in triumph. She'd done it! Finally she'd done it!

"Thank you so much sir!" she beamed.

"No problem Ms Fabray, see you Monday morning." he replied, and she heard the phone beep. Her first call of duty was to tell Sam...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

She refused to tell him all evening, no matter how he pleaded. It wasn't until they were sitting in Breadsticks, well relaxed, that she smiled.

"I guess I'm gonna need my own car..." she smirked.

"What, why...? OH MY GOD YOU GOT THE JOB!" he beamed, bending over the table to kiss her. She giggled.

"Yup! I start on Monday!" she laughed.

"Sour Sally won't like that!" he grinned, as she got up and hugged him.

"Nope, but at least I don't have to look at her beautiful face every morning now!" she beamed.

"No you can look at mine." he smirked. She rolled her eyes and sat back down again. All was quiet for a few minutes.

"I've been thinking alot about this morning." began Quinn quietly.

"Me too." he replied, playing with his spaghetti.

"I love you Sam. And I know that I barely know you but that only makes it more incredible. It feels like I've known you forever. I want to be with you. Like, right now. Because it feels right. It feels like I should. Have you ever felt like this before, because I need someone to help me understand because it all sounds so bonkers to me, but it still sounds right too and I've questioned my mental health more than once today because of that." she ranted quietly. He smiled.

"I can't help you, no. I can only share with you that I know how you feel. Because I do too. Quinn, I've wanted to be with you ever since I first set eyes on you. You're like this ray of sunshine whenever you enter a dark room. Your smile, your eyes, everything about you. I'm just so head over heels in love with you that I can barely think clearly." he whispered. She rested her hand on his.

"Well then we're all cleared up." she smiled.

"So I can officially call you my girlfriend now?" he grinned.

"Yes you can." she giggled, standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"You're taking me home." she smiled.

"Home? Thats what you call it? Not just 'Sam's Place' now?" he smirked.

"Nope. Now you better get up too because people will start to think I'm dumping you." she grinned. He stood up and paid a passing waitress. Taking both their coats, he helped her shrug into hers and then threw his own one on.

"Lets go, we'll get the champagne on the way." he smiled, lacing his hand into hers and leading the way out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p><strong>Pure fluff! I escaped my family today, they've been smothering me in birthday presents! Yes, it's my birthday! And you know what would be the best present? REVIEWS! Thank you! Hope you liked! :) <strong>


	12. Her First Day

***sighs tiredly* It's the morning after the night before. Paddy's Day. Oh. My. God. I'm actually dying here. Only got home like an hour ago from the pub. And I'm 14. Christ. I didn't drink, I swear! I will not reinforce the drunk-Irish stereotype! I'm not that bad! But put it this way, if someone take out a tin whistle or a fiddle by next Paddy's Day, I. Will. Kill. Anyway, I wrote this chapter to distract myself from my headache. It didn't work. Enjoy it anyway :/**

* * *

><p>It was a bright, sunny Monday morning and Quinn sat at the kitchen table, skimming over her planned schedule for the day. It was her first day with the kids and she was nervous. Very nervous. She checked her clothes again, the pretty white dress and purple cardigan with her heels. She smiled at Sam as he emerged from the bathroom and sat opposite her with his paperwork.<p>

"Today is huge, Q. Huge. We're talking millions of dollars here!" he beamed, ruffling his damp hair. She smiled.

"I'm nervous." she admitted, sipping her coffee. He took her hand.

"Don't be. You'll be great, you always are." he smiled, winking before getting up to make his breakfast. She sighed, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"Thanks..." she mumbled. The time went by quickly, until Quinn found herself sitting in the front seat of the car.

"I'm telling you Q, you'll do great." whispered Sam. She merely nodded, dreading the day ahead. As he pulled into the teachers carpark, Quinn darted a glance at him.

"This is it..." she whispered. He took her hand in his and rubbed it.

"Call me at lunch. I promise it won't be as bad as you think." he assured her. She took a deep breath and got out of the car, smiling back at him.

"Okay. See ya later." she nodded, turning on her heel and walking towards the door. Inside Mr Walker stood, smiling back at her.

"Morning Quinn!" he beamed, leading her down a corridor.

"Morning Mr Walker, how are you?" she asked, smiling at the artwork on the walls that the children had done.

"I'm great, lovely morning isn't it?" he replied, gesturing out the window. She nodded thoughtfully as he opened the door of a small classroom, again littered with artwork, the alphabet , number lines and weather symbols lining the walls. Quinn smiled at about 20 children, all about 4 or 5.

"Good morning class." announced Mr Walker. The curious whispers and mutters died down.

"Good morning Mr Walker." came the reply, a few children unable to pronounce a few of their letters.

"Well class, from now on you'll be having a new teacher. This is Ms Fabray." smiled the headmaster, looking around the group of tiny children.

"Good morning Ms Fabray." the children chanted.

"Now I expect you all to behave very well for Ms Fabray, is that clear? I know you will." he replied. The children nodded, they were obviously very afraid of him. Happy with the response, Mr Walker patted Quinn's shoulder and walked out.

"Good morning guys!" smiled Quinn. The class' solemn faces perked up at their teachers bright smile.

"Morning!" they called, in a less formal tone than before. She beamed.

"I'm Ms Fabray, your new teacher. So now you know me, I have to get to know you! So we're going to go around the class and you can tell me your names and one thing you like best about school, okay?" she smiled. She nodded at the first boy.

"My names Conor and I like playing soccer at recess." he smiled, nudging the girl beside him, who glared at him and then beamed up at her pretty new teacher.

"My name is Jenny and I like drawing pictures." she grinned, looking to the boy beside her.

"My names Tom and I like math." he beamed. And so the class continued with their introductions, until it came to the last girl who had her hair in pigtails.

"My name is Lucy and my most favouritist thing about school is my teacher Ms Farbray." she stuttered, smiling a big smile and mispronouncing Fabray. Some of the class snickered, but Quinn beamed.

"Well thank you Lucy!" she chuckled, turning to the whiteboard and taking out a marker. She wrote 'The ABC's' on the board and then turned to face the class of children again.

"That says ABC's, Ms Fabray." called Ryan from the back. Quinn smiled again.

"Yes, it does Ryan. And have you all done your ABC's with Mrs White?" she asked them, looking around at the cheerful class.

"Yes Miss." they chanted, smiling up angelically at her. She chuckled. She knew already that they would be no problem at all.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

At lunch, Quinn made the requested phonecall to Sam.

"Hey." he greeted, sorting through his filing cabinet.

"Hey, it's really going great." she smiled, leaning back against her chair and looking out the window at the playing kids.

"That's great! I told you!" he beamed, sitting down and fixing his tie.

"Oh shoot, Ruth's just fallen and cut herself. Gotta go." she sighed.

"See ya later." he called back.

"Love you." she darted in. He laughed.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please please please REVIEW, it might cheer me up a little :) I have a bank holiday Monday tomorrow so no school, so if I get enough reviews I'll update tomorrow. R.E.V.I.E.W!<strong>


	13. The Parent Teacher Conference

**OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY! It's so late! And it's really short and I feel AWFUL about it! Please forgive me? :( I've just been enjoying the sunshine. As I said already, I live in Ireland so we never get the sun, but it's so nice these days and so warm that its a shame to be indoors on the computer while I should be out playing football with my friends! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, even if it is REALLY short! :)**

* * *

><p>6 weeks later, with a new phone and clothes, Quinn sat behind the desk of the decorated classroom, waiting for the first of the parents to come in. Her first parent teacher conference. She. Was. Terrified. Then, a tall, older woman with her hair tied back in a bun, walked through the door. She beamed at Quinn.<p>

"The famous Miss Fabray." she chuckled, sitting down in the chair opposite and shaking the young teachers hand.

"Haha! Lexi's mom, yeah?" she replied, pulling the childs art folder from the drawer under the desk.

"Yup! Our Lexi really does love you, ma'am." smiled the mother, looking around the bright classroom.

"I'm very fond of her too." nodded Quinn, bending down to pick up copies off the floor under the desk.

"It's always 'Ms Fabray did this,' 'Ms Fabray did that,' 'Ms Fabray wears pretty clothes,' 'Ms Fabrays the prettiest girl in the world!'" laughed the woman, taking the folder and copies out of the giggling teachers hand.

"I'm really happy with Lexi's progress, she's coming along extremely well and has improved greatly from before." smiled Quinn, comparing the childs averages from before and after.

"You know, before, Lexi was a bit of an underachiever. She hated school, said that it was boring and she hated the teacher, the subjects, the students, everything. And then one day she came home with a big smile on her face like she's been plugged into an electric socket and she said she had a new teacher. Ms Fabray. Then she came back the next day with the gold stars and then the excellent work stickers and suddenly she was up early every morning, pining to go to school. She hated weekends and holidays, loved her friends, bragged endlessly about another great test result and was happier and healthier than ever before. Thank you, Ms Fabray. Because it's down to you. You give these kids a new lease of life. You're their new role model. And I won't be the only mother that tells you that today because I know for a fact the others moms think the same of you." beamed the woman. Quinn blinked a few times, then smiled softly.

"Wow. I... I really didn't know I meant that much to the kids..." she breathed, staring out the window.

"You do Miss. You really do." smiled the older woman, as Quinn took a deep breath.

"Thank you." she whispered, trying not to choke on the words and show her emotions, casually brushing under her eye to stop herself from leaking tears.

"No. Thank _you_." nodded the woman, standing up.

"Aren't you staying for the rest?" asked Quinn, standing up too.

"Ms Fabray, I don't need you to tell me what I already know. Lexi is the result. She's changed completely since you arrived. I don't need to waste your time listening to you tell me what I already know." smiled Lexi's mother, shaking Quinn's hand again and walking out.

The rest of the meetings were generally the same. They all praised her and described the effect she had on the kids. She smiled and nodded each time, it soon became the norm. After texting Sam midway through and telling him how well it was going he swiftly replied:

**_Awesome, I have a surprise for you ;)_ **

She didn't have time to reply, but as she left the school after the hugely successful meetings, she laughed when she saw Sam in the carpark in a little red mini-cooper.

"Um. Hi?" she greeted, as he got out.

"I am so proud of you!" he beamed, wrapping her in a warm hug.

"Whats my surprise? Picnic?" she asked, as he let her go.

"This is." he laughed.

"What is?" she chuckled.

"THIS!" he chuckled, guesturing at the car.

"YOU GOT ME A CAR?" she squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I did." he chuckled again, surprised at her response.

"You are the best boyfriend EVER!" she beamed, kissing him on the cheek before getting into the drivers seat.

"I'm glad you like it." he smiled, getting into the passenger seat.

"Lima Bean? My treat." she replied, kissing his cheek again.

"Sounds good to me." he nodded, watching her vibrate in excitement while cautiously driving down Lima's main street, terrified of ruining her slice of perfection.

"I love you." he smiled, leaning his head against the headrest of the seat and looking at her lovingly.

"Love you too." she replied, smiling at him briefly before going back to concentrating intensely on the road. He continued to watch her wince everytime a car passed them by or a horn beeped. He didn't like watching her worry so much, but she'd learn. And he'd help her. He would _**always**_ help her.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. But I'm getting off school on holidays for two weeks on Friday so I'll be updating 3 or 4 times (maybe more) a week. Hope you liked the chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)<strong>


	14. Oh Brittany

**Okay, so this is super short but I included some Brittany moments that made my best friend laugh hysterically so I hope you like it! Enjoy! And I meant to say there's only a few chapter's left in this so enjoy 'em! :)**

* * *

><p>Around 6 months later, Quinn was on summer vacation and Sam was planning a holiday away for them. Things had never been better. Quinn loved her job, Sam's business was going from strength to strength and the heartache over Blaine was long gone.<p>

Quinn sat on the couch, glancing out the big glass window across the unnaturally sunny Lima. Sam was out of town on business and Quinn missed him, missed having him around the apartment, missed having someone to cuddle up to at night. She was shook out of her daydream when a knock came to the door. Quinn groaned, dragging herself off her ass and slumped to the door.

"HI!" beamed Rachel, who was joined by Finn, Santana and Brittany.

"Oh my God!" squealed Quinn, jumping into her friends arms.

"We've missed you!" laughed Brittany, as Quinn let them all in.

"Nice place. Where's the dude?" asked Finn.

"Away on business." pouted Quinn. Santana chuckled.

"He's been described as a blonde Bieber." she told the other 3. Quinn smirked.

"Uh-huh. Wanna go remind yourselves why you wanted to get out of this pit?" she asked, picking her purse up off the kitchen counter.

"YES!" laughed Rachel, following her best friend out the door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In the Lima Bean, Tracey served Quinn and the gang, even shyly asking Broadway star Rachel for her autograph. Quinn smiled, then noticed a black BMW drive past the window, a blonde head in the drivers seat.

"He's home." she remarked.

"Blondie?" asked Finn, downing the rest of his coffee.

"Yep. C'mon, I really want you guys to meet him." she replied, standing up. They all laughed again as they squeezed into Quinn's mini-cooper, Finn hunching his shoulders so as not to bang his head off the roof of the front seat. They parked outside the block, walking leisurely into the building and up to the apartment.

"Hey." Quinn smiled, poking her head around the front door.

"Hi." he smiled from the couch. He raised his eyebrows, watching 4 other people follow Quinn, giggling.

"This is Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Finn." she winked at him. He stood up and walked towards the 4 newcomers.

"Hi, I'm Sam." he nodded, shaking each of their hands.

"I know! I'm the girl that called you a couple of months ago!" beamed Rachel.

"Yeah. 6am." he smirked as she blushed slightly.

"I hope you treat our Quinny well dude." warned Finn. Quinn winced.

"I uh... I hope I do. You're so... tall." he smirked back. Finn thought for a second before deciding that this guy was cool and smiled back.

"You mean you _know_ you'll treat our Quinny well or I'll go all Lima Heights on your blonde, Bieber like, fish lips ass." glared Santana, folding her arms.

"I know I will, ma'am." he nodded, smirking while trying to return the glare.

"I just hope you guys remembered to go to Lord Tubbingtons grave last week for his anniversary. I knew ecstasy would lead him to an early death." interrupted Brittany. Quinn smirked.

"You're the famous Brittany I hear about." smiled Sam.

"I also go by one half of Almond Joy and the servant of the late great Lord Tubbington." nodded Brittany solemnly.

"Lord Tubbington's your cat huh?" chuckled Sam.

"He's not a cat, he's secretly a fairy that poops candybars. Well, he used to before the drugs got the better of him." sighed Brittany. At this stage, Sam was struggling to hide his smirk.

"I'm very sorry. How long has he been dead for?" he asked.

"Well I guess it's been about 6 years. When I left Lima he really went downhill. He didn't have his counsellor to talk to and my mom only fed him the supermarket cat food when we all know he only eats fairy food." nodded Brittany again. Sam spluttered, then though the better of it.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you come home when he died?" asked Sam, regaining his composure.

"Yeah. Although Reverend Matthews wouldn't give him a real funeral. He said it was because he was too busy but I know he's only discrimnating against fairy cat look-a-likes." sighed Brittany.

"Who want's cookies?" blurted Quinn, ending the rather cringe-worthy but hilarious conversation between the 2 blondes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what did you think? Good? Bad? I tried to make it long but it didn't really work... Anyway REVIEW pleeease? :)<strong>


	15. The Last Chapter

**Last chapter! Hope you like! :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn smiled, letting the sun stream onto her face on the beach on Los Angeles. She and Sam had taken a holiday away for a few weeks and she was enjoying every single second. She kissed him softly as he lay down beside her on the sand.<p>

"I got us booked into a great restaurant not far from my apartment for tonight." he smiled. The best thing about the holiday was that they could stay for as long as they wanted, as Sam owned an apartment near the beach.

"Sounds great!" she replied.

That evening, after the sun had gone down and the moon and stars came out, Sam and Quinn walked the fairy-light illuminated side street to their restaurant.

"Thanks for this." she smiled.

"For what?" he asked, holding her closely into him.

"Everything." she replied, as they walked through the door.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The waves lapped up against the sand and the moon lit the sea as they walked along the shore.

"This has been the best holiday. Ever." smiled Quinn.

"I know." he replied, letting go of her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Something I wanted to do since the moment I met you." he whispered, stopping in front of her.

"And whats that?" she replied, amused.

"This." he murmered, kneeling down on one knee in front of her.

"What are you...?"

"I've loved you forever Quinn Fabray. It just took us a while to realise it. I don't just want to have you in my life, I _need_ to. You're my everything and more and I can't imagine my existance without you. I pray to God everyday you feel the same and thank him for leading us to each other. So... here goes... Quinn... will you marry me?" he asked, producing a ring box with a little diamond ring sparkling in it. She blinked a few times, then nodded slowly.

"Yes..." she whispered.

"Yes?" he replied, beaming.

"Yes, of course I will you muppet! Yes yes yes!" she laughed, pulling him up into a hug. He slipped the ring onto her finger and smiled.

"This is only the beginning." he smiled.

And they both knew it.

_8 years later..._

Scott Evans lay on his back on the grass in his back garden. Today, he was getting a new little brother and sister.

"Hey Sport!" called his dad from the back door. Sam made his way across the lawn to the 4 year old and lay beside him, the two gazing up at the blue sky.

"Hey dad." sighed Scott, ripping tufts of grass out of the ground and throwing them as far as he could.

"What's up kiddo? You seem upset?" asked Sam, pulling the blonde haired boy into him.

"Nah... Well... Sorta..." whispered the child, nestling his head into his fathers chest.

"Why? It's a happy day!" smiled Sam, stroking his son's hair.

"I guess... But what if you and mom love them more than me?" sighed Scott, playing with the buttons on his fathers shirt.

"Impossible. We'll love you all the same!" beamed Sam, standing up and whirling the infant around in the air.

"And what about Aunty Tana? And Brit-Brit? And Rachel and Uncle Finn?" asked Scott, wrapping his small arms around his fathers neck and winding his legs around his waist.

"I'm sure they'll be the same." whispered Sam as they pressed their foreheads together.

"Okay." smiled Scott.

"Hey!" called a voice from behind.

"Mommy!" squealed the boy, jumping out of his fathers arms and into his tired mothers.

"Hey squirt, howya been?" she smiled, stroking the childs hair.

"Good. Can I see them now? Can I, Can I PLEASE?" he urged, jiggling in his mothers grip.

"Okay, c'mon then!" she laughed, taking his hand and leading him indoors. In the living room, Scott stopped dead in the doorway. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn were holding two small things, one in a pink blanket and one in a blue one.

"Hey Scottie Tot." smiled Auntie Tana, who Scott thought had gotten quite round and chubby, just like his mommy had when she said she was pregananant or something like that. All Scott knew was that when you were pregananant or something like that, it meant that you were getting a new baby brother or sister, or if you were really unlucky, both.

"Hey Auntie Tana." whispered Scott, who had now come to the conclusion that Auntie Tana must really be pregananant or something like that.

"Hey buddy, come see Luke and Jennifer." smiled Auntie Rachel, who was holding the blue blanket. Scott walked slowly over to Finn and Rachel and peered over the blankets edges at his new playmate.

"Thats Luke, and this is Jenny." smiled Finn.

"Jennifer." tutted Sam from the doorway.

"Are they shy?" asked Scott, who was now looking into the pink blanket.

"What do you mean?" asked Auntie Rachel.

"Well they don't say much, do they?" sighed Scott. Auntie Tana snorted and his mommy giggled. Rachel bit her lip and his daddy and Uncle Finn just stared.

"He has a point yano." remarked Brittany, who was perched on the arm of the couch. All the grown ups laughed, leaving Scott and Brittany hopelessly confused. The doorbell rang.

"Well we'll be going." smiled Auntie Tana, standing up slowly and holding her stomach while Brit-Brit took her hand. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn lay the babies in their cots and followed them.

"Hi." smiled Blaine sadly on the doorstep.

"Se pierden." sighed Santana, waving her hand in the dark haired mans face before pushing past him.

"I heard you guys had twins." shrugged Blaine on the doorstep, ignoring the Latina and letting the 4 New Yorkers pass him.

"Yeah. We did." snarled Sam, going to close the door.

"Wait! I just thought we should clear the air Evans. It's been nearly 9 years since... yano..." sighed Blaine, smiling in at the blonde haired boy behind Sam.

"I'm Scott." smiled the child back.

"Hey Scott, I'm Blaine!" beamed Blaine. Sam looked from his son to the man on the doorstep and let him in.

"Quinn!" he called down the hall, waiting for his wife to come out of the kitchen.

"Yeah? Oh... hi." she replied, smiling sadly at her ex.

"Hey." he smiled, as the 3 adults made their way into the kitchen. Scott however, dawdled back into the living room, where the two babies lay on the couch.

"Hi," greeted Scott, standing over them. Jennifer gurgled and Luke squeaked. "My name is Scott. I'm going to be your big brother for a while, I guess. I hope you're not too loud or anything, although it would be nice if you answered me every once in a while. Anyway, my mom and dad are awesome so you guys better be nice to them or I'll beat your asses. Oops! I said that word... mommy said never to use it... please don't tell her guys!" recited Scott. After his rant, he saw Jennifer smile a little. "Hey, you like me huh? What about you Luke? Do you like tickles?" smiled Scott, tickling the newborn's waist, making the child scream, but in a good way. "Maybe you guys aren't so bad..." he pondered then, sitting in between them and stroking their heads softly.

In the kitchen, Blaine sat as instructed at the kitchen table.

"Hey, will you go keep an eye on Scott and the kids?" asked Quinn, kissing Sam's cheek lightly. The fellow blonde obliged, leaving the kitchen and walking down the hall.

"So..." smiled Blaine, as Quinn clicked on the kettle.

"How have you been?" asked Quinn, closing the back door to block out the September breeze.

"Good... you?" replied Blaine, playing with his coaster.

"Fine. Great, even." she nodded, pouring the boiling water into the 2 cups and bringing them over to the table.

"You remember how I take my coffee." he smiled, taking a sip.

"Black, no sugar." she smirked, sitting beside him.

"You aren't bitter at all..." he smiled, cocking his head to one side.

"Time is the best healer." she shrugged, sipping on her cofee.

"I'm so so sorry, Q. I should have told you sooner, I really should and I see that now. But I guess we're both happier now?" he sighed.

"I guess we are." she smiled, taking his hand.

"How can you still be so nice to me after all I've done?" he asked, blinking back his tears.

"I suppose... I suppose I was never really mad at you... I was just upset. Betrayed and upset. It took so long to get over you Blaine... Years. It wasn't until I first set eyes on Scott when I realised that we were never meant to be..." she smiled.

"And you and Sam were." he agreed. She nodded.

"And you and... Kurt?" she smiled. He laughed and nodded.

"I forgive you. Both of you... In fact I should thank you... Because without you I would never have got with Sam..." she smiled.

"And you. You helped me realise I was gay." he laughed. She chuckled.

"We're cool then hobbit?" she questioned.

"We're cool Juicy Lucy." he grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, alerted and favourited this story, without you all I couldn't have done it! I hope you liked the ending, and the Scott-Luke-Jennifer attention battle. But seriously, thanks to everyone! SupaGleek OUT! :)<strong>


End file.
